A vehicle occupant may initiate a connection of a personal mobile device such as a personal mobile phone to a vehicle communication unit for a variety of reasons including hands-free usage of the device in the vehicle, replicating the phone's user interface, obtaining music, data, or other content from the device, or to provide vehicle telematics services via the device. However, in some instances, the vehicle occupant may not be aware of the device connection capability of the vehicle. Or, even where the vehicle occupant is aware of the device connection capability of the vehicle, the initial connection process can be cumbersome and may require several steps including reading the vehicle operator manual, and performing several manual steps and/or oral commands by the vehicle occupant in order to connect a personal mobile device such a phone to a vehicle communication unit.